Dark dwarf
Dark dwarves (AKA Dark Iron dwarves) are a subrace of outcast dwarves with charcoal skin and red eyes. History Basic History Dark Iron dwarves are a species of outcast dwarves that live on Azeroth. They were once ruled by Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan who lead an unsuccessful raid on Ironforge and failed at reclaiming it. They were attempting to take it over from the bronzebeard dwarves and Wild dwarves. They are currently lead by a strong, brave female dwarf named Moira Thaurissan, daughter of former king of Ironforge, Magni Bronzebeard. She took over leading the Dark Iron dwarves after the fall of Dagran Thaurissan, the sorcerer-thane's son. They are not any specific dwarven race just shadowy sorcerers. Under, Moira's lead some of the Dark Iron dwarves might move into Ironforge to train adventurers as mages and warlocks. History Like most dwarven species, Dark Iron dwarves are descendants to the earthen. Just prior to the War of Three Hammers, the Dark Iron dwarves, ruled by Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan inhabited the darkest, deepest area of the dwarf city, Ironforge. They tried to take complete control over it but failed making them move in the Searing Gorge, and the Redridge Range. They found a city in what is now the Burning Steppes and named it Thaurissan. Modgud, a DarkIron maiden attempted to launch an attack on the Bronzebeard dwarves and wild dwarves she was unsuccessful and then tried to take over the Wildhammer city of Grim Batol, now overrun by Deathwing's followers. The Dark Iron dwarves then formed an alliance with Ragnaros, the Firelord, who gave them a home in the volcano of Blackrock Mountain. Modern Dark Iron Dwarves Today's Dark Iron dwarves still serve Ragnaros in the Blackrock Mountains in their city Shadowforge. They have multiple camps and towns in Ironforge dwarf territory to carefully spy on them. Some have even betrayed Ragnaros for trading purposes such as the Thorium Brotherhood. Some have even gone as far as Quel'Thalas due to the forest trolls god, Ula-Tek who can make an alliance with Ragnaros who is currently attacking and burning down Mount Hyjal. The Split Following the Shattering, that shook Azeroth's mighty landscape, in which was Deathwing who wreaked this havoc. The Dark Iron dwarves have since rejoined the other dwarven races/clans. Others threw themselves in with the Twilight's Hammer cult. Culture They prefer to stay out of close combat or ranged combat, as they enjoy ambushing adventurers. Language They speak Dwarven, but some learn how to speak Goblin, Orcish and elementalists teach them how to speak the dialect of elementals, Kalimag. They do this so they can speak with their nearby allies. They even speak Common. Military They choose to set up their military like an army or navy, every soldier is trained very well and wear protective armor everywhere. Some even form smaller units like their Bronzebeard dwarf cousins, to spread their numbers around. They use heavy firepower for a good attack outcome. They even have expertise in the Arcane magic sect. They always have backup if their a villain, whether a flamewaker or a fire elemental. Category:Races